


Научное обоснование

by Tainele



Series: Дискология [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: По заявке: Очень хотелось бы почитать, как космический корабль из какой-нибудь рациональной вселенной случайно вывалился из пространства недалеко от Большой Черепахи и как его экипаж офигевает от Плоского Мира.





	Научное обоснование

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Terry Pratchett 2018.  
Беты: nloit и Pasht
> 
> Попытки в псевдонауку.

На мостике царила тишина. Не спокойная мирная тишина, какая бывает на корабле, когда свет в коридорах приглушён, а большая часть экипажа спит. Эта тишина была напряжённой, словно перетянутая струна, тишина, которую никто не разрушал вопросами вроде «Это что за хрень?» только потому, что спросить подобное означало вслух признать, что эта самая «хрень» действительно существует.  
  
Но, очевидно, вопрос этот занимал всех столь сильно, что расслышать его в пропитанном тишиной воздухе мог даже не телепат.  
  
Кирк отвёл взгляд от экрана, мельком огляделся вокруг и снова повернулся к главному дисплею, показывающему, что происходит снаружи. «Хрень», которую экран демонстрировал последние минут десять, всё ещё никуда не делась.  
  
Кирк сделал глубокий вдох. В конце концов, он капитан этого корабля, а, значит, должен смело встречать неведомое лицом к лицу и подавать пример остальному экипажу.  
  
— Итак, — голос прозвучал твёрдо и уверенно, уже хорошо, — что мы имеем?  
  
Обычный вопрос. Кирк задавал его, в той или иной вариации, каждый раз, когда им встречалась новая планета, звезда, астероид, неизвестный корабль или ещё какое-то неизученное явление, стараясь успеть до того, как это явление попытается их сожрать, расплавить или подчинить своей воле. Потому что даже в мирной исследовательской экспедиции полезно узнать доступный максимум информации о том, что может попытаться тебя сожрать или подчинить своей воле. Но на сей раз никто не спешил вываливать на капитана кучу сведений о плотности атмосферы, химическом составе почвы и уровне цивилизации населения.  
  
«Интересно, а вот… это само стоит считать планетой, населением или местной фауной?».  
  
Экипаж мостика неуверенно переглядывался, пытаясь взглядами выяснить друг у друга, все ли видят одно и то же, по-прежнему не рискуя признать загадочное явление вслух. А то ответишь на вопрос капитана, а потом окажешься в каюте с мягкими стенами, пока корабль не доберётся до ближайшей космической станции. И Кирк не мог винить своих людей в этом — он и сам не вполне был уверен в собственном здравомыслии.  
  
— Это черепаха, — наконец разрубил тишину голос единственного члена экипажа, который всё это время напряжённо изучал изображение на экране и показатели приборов, а не лица своих товарищей.  
  
И, поскольку ни изображение, ни данные сенсоров упорно не желали меняться, оставалось только беспристрастно признать правду.  
  
Слова коммандера сопровождал дружный облегчённый выдох. Услышав, наконец, подтверждение тому, что не только их глаза видят происходящее, экипаж расслабился.  
  
«Мистер Спок сказал, что это черепаха. А он вулканец, по крайней мере, наполовину. А вулканцы самая здравомыслящая раса во вселенной. Так что это черепаха. Всё окей», — читалось на лицах.  
  
— Морская, судя по строению конечностей, — продолжил Спок. — Или, скорее…  
  
— Чушь! — хрипло каркнул, отмирая, Маккой и нервно откашлялся. — Здесь чёртов космос и нет никакого моря. Мы, в конце концов, звездолёт, а не какая-нибудь каравелла или субмарина. Какие ещё морские черепахи?  
  
— Вы не совсем правы, доктор, — сдержанно заметил вулканец. — С этого ракурса видно не очень хорошо, но всё-таки можно разобрать, что на плоскости, находящейся на вершине всей конструкции, несомненно присутствуют достаточно большие водные области, которые вполне можно назвать морями.  
  
— Вот только этой рептилии их не хватит даже ласты намочить, — насмешливо парировал врач.  
  
— Я и не утверждал, что эти моря годятся как среда обитания конкретно этой черепахи. Однако вы заметили, что здесь никаких морей нет вовсе…  
  
Атмосфера на мостике вернулась в привычное русло. Кирк с тихим вздохом удобнее устроился в капитанском кресле, краем уха прислушиваясь к спору своих друзей, чтобы успеть вмешаться, если спор зайдёт слишком далеко. Остальной экипаж окончательно оживился, возвращаясь к своим делам. Защёлкали клавиши, пискнули, запускаясь, приборы сканирования.  
  
— …по всей видимости, ластообразное строение конечностей более удобно для передвижения в космосе, чем лапы, характерные для сухопутных черепах.  
  
— Ластообразное строение конечностей предполагает движение за счёт энергии толчка. А какая может быть энергия толчка в грёбанном вакууме? Это уровень средней школы. Или детского сада, если говорить о твоих зеленокровных сородичах. В вакууме не от чего отталкиваться!  
  
— Однако подобное строение делает более эффективным движение за счёт непосредственно мускульной силы. К тому же, судя по показаниям приборов, около этого… явления отнюдь не чистый вакуум. И хотя здесь идёт речь не о привычной нам шарообразной форме, размеры этого мира и всех… его компонентов достаточны, чтобы создавать гравитационное поле и сохранять возле себя атмосферу, необходимую для дыхания и, возможно, облегчающую передвижение, — и, почувствовав, что собеседник готов взорваться новой порцией негодующих возражений, коммандер добавил, не позволяя перебить себя. — Доктор, осмелюсь вам напомнить, что, как вы всегда выражаетесь, вы доктор, а не биолог или, тем более, не астрофизик. Поэтому, я полагаю, вы едва ли можете в этой ситуации выдвинуть аргументы, существенно отличающиеся от ваших любимых «Невозможно!» или «Чепуха!».  
  
Маккой сумел в ответ лишь возмущённо моргнуть, сверля взглядом невозмутимого вулканца, который, в свою очередь, с какой-то философско-лирической задумчивостью разглядывал самый, без лишнего преувеличения, необычный мир, какой им пришлось повидать за время странствий. Изрядное достижение, учитывая, что в этот список входили мир внутри космического корабля внутри астероида, мир, созданный всемогущим энергетическим существом, которое оказалось всего лишь ребёнком, и мир древнегреческого божества, помешанного на женщинах и лавровых листьях.  
  
— Чёрт побери! — наконец воскликнул врач. — Ты только что подвёл научное обоснование под существование треклятой космической черепахи со слонами на спине! Индусы оторвали бы тебя с руками! И не надо разводить тут демагогию о нелогичности очередного земного выражения. Ты только что подвёл обоснование под существование космической черепахи! ЭТО нелогично.  
  
Мистер Спок впервые за время их разговора отвернулся от экрана и взглянул на своего коллегу.  
  
— Нелогично пытаться отрицать то, что существует, только потому, что оно выбивается из привычной вам картины мира, доктор, — спокойно произнёс он. — И сейчас достаточно очевидно, что «треклятая космическая черепаха со слонами на спине», как вы выразились, существует. И ей, похоже, не требуется для этого никаких научных обоснований. Я же всего лишь пытаюсь понять.  
  
— Мистер Спок, — задумчиво окликнул своего заместителя Кирк, пока пришедшая в голову мысль не оказалась позабыта под натиском бурных событий — а при таком раскладе бурные события вполне можно было ожидать, — полагаю, отчёт по этой встрече придётся полностью составлять вам. Иначе, боюсь, командование может решить, что мы решили таким образом над ними пошутить. Ну, или что мы все тут сошли с ума. Впрочем, это одно и то же.  
  
По крайней мере, эта черепаха до сих пор не пыталась их сожрать. Или подчинить своей воле. Хотя капитану показалось, что выражение её морды слегка изменилось. Но, быть может, ему лишь показалось.  
  
В конце концов, Джеймс. Т. Кирк был командиром звёздного корабля, а не экспертом по черепашьей мимике.  
  
  
  
— Хм.  
  
Берилия какое-то время присматривалась к необычному объекту, прежде чем сказать своё слоновье «Хм». Объект существенно отличался от всего, что она видела раньше, во-первых, своей не каменно-ледяной формой, а, во-вторых, тем, что оставался в поле зрения Берилии достаточно долго, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, а не скрывался в бесконечной дали, как делали обычно всякие кометы и метеориты.  
  
— Что такое? — немедленно заинтересовался стоящий рядом Тубул.  
  
В конце концов, когда ты проводишь вечность, стоя на одном месте без возможности хоть как-то активно пошевелиться, любая мелочь может стать крайне увлекательной.  
  
— Какой-то очень странный астероид, — поделилась Берилия. — По-моему, он следует за нами.  
  
Тубул скосил взгляд, тоже изучая загадочный объект.  
  
— Знаешь, — произнёс он после паузы, — мне кажется, это не астероид. Больше похоже на какую-нибудь из тех штук, что иногда вываливаются с Диска с людьми внутри.  
  
— Если бы с Диска упало что-то настолько крупное, кто-нибудь из нас это заметил бы, — возразила Берилия.  
  
Тубул немного замялся.  
  
— Может быть, — наконец предположил он, — эта штука не с нашего Диска.  
  
— Чушь! — немедленно возразил Джеракин, который так и не сумел рассмотреть неведомый объект из-за головы соседа.  
  
  
  
Четвёртый слон молчал. У него не было никаких шансов рассмотреть предмет разгорающегося спора, поскольку тот находился за его спиной. Вместо этого Великий Т’Фон опустил взор вниз, чтобы взглянуть на А’Туина.  
  
В конце концов, он едва ли мог считаться специалистом по звёздным кораблям, но зато он чертовски долго простоял на панцире одной конкретно взятой черепахи.  
  
И теперь что-то подсказывало ему, что будущее вскоре — по сравнению, во всяком случае, с минувшей вечностью — может стать несколько интереснее.


End file.
